Fnaf back in time
by MarksFanfictionXXX420
Summary: Foxy, mike, chica and Bonnie notice something strange in the generator as a flash appears its 1648 on a pirate shore as a fort was being took over by pirates. As they lay there a figure moves to them know this 1679 pirates were not nice you know of course foxy is nice. And time travel to more places and times.
1. Chapter 1 The pirate fox life dream true

They woke up on shore foxy looked around and didn't see Freddy he shrugged and saw a man with a bandanna, a ripped striped shirt, ragged trousers and a pair of sandals with a sword in his hand. "Who do ye think ya are laying on our new forts beach now ye all cumin with me now captains gonna deal with ye now get a move on!" The pirate commanded foxy slowly stood up and helped chic while mike and Bonnie stood up fast afraid of what might happen to the poor amanatronics. On the row boat foxy looked over to the great ship he read the name "The black death of the sea" foxy gulped and looked over to the others shivering in fright "Ye all wimps scared as little kiddies with that captain wont let ye all stay instead feed ya to Bessie the great white of the island cove" The vicious pirate said as then the row boat was hoisted up and they could here pirates celebrating?

* * *

"Yeah!" "Victory!"" Screw the Templar's!" That was all heard across the ships and the new pirate fort "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Shouted a figure coming out of the captains cabin the crews on the three ships stood in lines quickly in fear as the figure walked over to foxy he saw it was a captain. "Who are these bombard savages doing here Greg!?" (Gregg was the pirate taking them to the king ship) "yes sir these ratchet savages lay there on the fort beach i ran out of the fort to take them to you captain" "you left your position! I am disappointed I see this fox has some pirate sense in him the others put in the prison at fort I will think about letting them on but for now dock the ships and lets go and feast at fort common men!"

* * *

Back at fort foxy lived his dream being a true pirate and feasting like a king he wished his mates were here especially mike he could remember back then how mike played with him. **Flashback: Mike runs up dodging all the kids and to pirate cove "foxy! foxy!"Mike said jumping up and down "Yes Mikey" foxy said as he saw the kid exited "mummy said we could go here again today so can we play a little game?"Mike said "Why not!" foxy said as he picked up mike then a group of kids were playing pirate. Flash back ends. **mike is shivering in a corner as he thought he might need to skin Bonnie into a blanket (The prison is a underground level so its freezing cold) mike stood up to see foxy and captain walking to the cell.

**NOTE:This is my first fanfiction please don't hate and i hope you enjoy more chapters will come up**


	2. chapter 2 The matter of death

**Note: Thank you for caring to look at my stuff i really appreciated since the first chapter wasn't up yesterday THANKS COMPUTER i will upload this one on the same day now enjoy more.** Mike stood up exited for freedom as he saw captain and foxy his frown changed into a worried face Foxy whats going on why looking sad foxy?" "Mikey i have news" "NO" Mike fell into Bonnie's arms "Your in!" Mike quickly reacted and hugged foxy as the cell was opened "Now don't be surprised you all start at the bottom at the third ship up there you will work your way to big boy ye be wash bucklers foxy ye be the one counting the supplies like gold, rum and silver you will be on the same ship as them ye start tomorrow mornin now we feast and party!" Later at night at the fort the pirates party Foxy picks up the rum and takes a swig as he and mike dance and sing(Yes in my story the gang can drink breath shower swim sleep they have energy like humans they can eat and do human things and Bonnie is a boy) Bonnie and chica craft guitars out of the supplies and teach some of the mates how to play. Mike looked at foxy and saw he was happy Foxy's dream is true mike was happy to see foxy happy he cared for him.

* * *

Morning time in fort of the pirates drunk men lay there tables smashed from fights people knocked out on floors and captain in his deluxe room a typical morning for pirates Foxy awoke as mike lay on a table "Le me guess you drank to much?" Foxy said raising a eyebrow "Don't blame me blame drunk mike he's asleep now come back later"Mike said Foxy saw chica and Bonnie lay on the stairs one at top of the stairs the other at bottom of the stairs. "This is pirate life e? better get used to it" soon enough when captain came down "GET UP YOU LAZY MEN, SHIP CREW GET ON THE SHIPS DEFENSE CREW GET TO YOUR POSITIONS AND PROTECT THE FORT OTHERWISE YE ALL BE DECORATIONS FOR THE FORT YE UNDERSTAND!"bellowed the captain "Yes sir!" The crew got to the positions defense at fort while the others got on the ships. Foxy decided to look at the low rank ships name "Executor" Foxy liked the name not to bad then the three ships sailed of to plunder for supplies.

* * *

The wind blew against the sail it was a nice sunny day but foxy couldn't see as the supplies were bottom deck he saw a window and opened the flap the two ships were very close that he could stretch as far as he can and touch the wood on the other ship but he didn't. Foxy counted all of the supplies and wrote it down he walked up to give it to the quartermaster then he began to sing along with the crew as they sailed off. out of nowhere a storm came by it rained lightning flashing waves crashing against the ship the scout in the crows nest spotted 5 brigs headed towards them they had the British flag on and they ain't no friend of a pirate "Enemy ahead!" the three ships got to battle positions then the starting shot was fired as ti just missed the 'Executor' "Oh no!" foxy whispered to him self as mike shivered in fear as he hugged Bonnie chica and foxy. In a flash the captain shouted "FIRE!" **Note:I hope you enjoy chapter 2 I will upload daily in the mornings for you and thank you for reading and reviewing I will keep uploading until you want me to stop the story it is 1 per day and wait on for chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3 known enemies

The canons fired with raging power the balls pelted threw the far right side ship "four left!" shouted the scout. Foxy climbed the mast into the crows nest he took a look he saw on the leader ship a brown bear wearing Templar clothes "FREDDY!" Foxy was shocked he quickly slid down on the rope and pulled out his cutlass while mike drawled out two guns then Bonnie took out two knives and chica grabbed an axe. The waves were high as the storm rage on finnaly the ship collided the anchored down and it begun foxy ran up and leaped on the other ship he strikes with a powerful hit he cut the head of foxy looked behind as a man with a axe came to heit him before he could do mike fired two gunshots foxy nodded as he climbed to take the scout out who fired below foxy quickly climbed on and stabbed him in the back foxy quickly wiped the blood of with some paper and continued.

* * *

"Get the captain!" shouted the quartermaster foxy knew he could prove himself as a true pirate he dreamed to be he ran up the mast and lifted himself up to scout the captain "Center ship Freddy" Foxy said to himself he picked up a rope and swung to the center ship and landed in front of Freddy. Freddy drawled to french powerful swords with a golden handle and strikes foxy. Foxy's shoulder bled with oil but he was strong a mighty lad "Whats wrong foxy a little to weak!?" said Freddy holding foxy by the collar. quickly kicked Freddy in the nuts allowing foxy to be free he swiped the sword against Freddy eye and kicked him of where the waves and sharks finish him off. The enemies surrender the pirates took their supplies,weapons and ammo "Well done foxy you are a true pirate ye be the quartermaster of the 'executor' And ye mates were great they be at the cannons. They arrived at fort and dropped of looked over to foxy "Whats wrong me pal you look sad you lead the ship now what can be troubling you?" asked mike "Freddy was the captain of the enemies and he will come back as i didn't finish him off full inste..."

* * *

foxy fell in pain, mike saw his injuries and grabbed the bandages."Ye all right mate" foxy woke up on his bunk with a bandage on his shoulder "ye passed out when ye told me ya story" Mike said calmly not to annoy foxy as he is in pain."I got ye food and rum if you need it" said mike "I see ye talking like a pirate" then mike left to repair the ships.

**Note: Thank you for actually reading this i would like to say if you got a good idea you could tell me and i may use it for the next or later chapters but for now that's all.**


	4. Chapter 4 He is back for revenge

**Note: I am changing the story a bit I would like to thank Kitty297 and 087-B for some help and improvements hope this is better enjoy (:**

**British castle "Castle Purple"**

"You have FAILED me!"shouted a shadow sitting on the throne.

"Sorry master but he was stronger"Said Freddy looking down as his master was disappointing.

"Do you want to end up like the others being hanged in front of the empire!?"Shouted the shadow the again.

"This wont happen again master!"Said Freddy as he stood up saluting.

"I hope you don't! now go an eye patch your wires are hanging out!"

Freddy walked out of the castle gates commanding the men to get ready for an other attack.

**Back at pirate fort**

Foxy stood up and grabbed some rum and went to the ships were captain wanted him. Foxy got to the ship and went to the mast as he saw Mike readying the cannons, Chica raising the sails and Bonnie readying the looked out to sea to see the beautiful sun rising and the calm sea he loved being a true pirate with his friends.

"Set sail men we head to fort akachana!"shouted the captain.

A row of ships were off to sail to the enemies fort what they didn't know the mysterious shadow and Freddy were there to check on it for pirate attacks. The ships got so close they just could see some of the towers then a shot was fired ripping trough the sail of the 1st ship (3rd is the Foxy ship and 2nd the middle ship is captains) Foxy sensed terrible danger. Mike quickly fired the front cannons and hit the far right tower Foxy watched as part of the tower collapsed and noticed they were close enough to do some powerful damage. Captain commanded the men to set fire at the towers taking them down and then anchored down. The crew rushed with their weapons in hand.

"Get the captain Foxy!"Shouted the captain

Foxy scaled up the walls and into the captains room and saw a shadow as he came closer Foxy recognized his face.

**Flashback**

**Back at the pizzeria long ago foxy was performing as mike sat and watched then after the show foxy saw 'Freddy' walk with 5 children down a ran up to 'Freddy' and placed his hand on the bears shoulders .**

**"Hey 'Freddy' what are you doing?" asked the curious Fox**

**"Um..Just showing these kids around and give them some cake" replied 'Freddy'**

**"Yeah!" cheered the 5 kids**

**"OK i'l see you backstage" said Foxy walking away**

**When Foxy walked up backstage he saw Freddy play cards with Bonnie then he realized something. Foxy ran pushing everything out of his way and he stumbled across a locked metal and parts room. Foxy smashed threw the door to see a purple security guard with blood on his shirt pure white eyes and a creepy smile as he holds a knife.**

**"YOU, YOU, YOU MONSTER YOU DAMN KILLER!"Foxy Shouted in anger**

**Foxy swung his hook getting the purple mans arm foxy looked over to the dead five bodies and saw blood flooding the room a piece of liver was hanging a brain in a amnatronics head and a leg hanging on the door handle. The police soon came to investigate but the purple man was never found.**

**Back to when foxy and the gang travel into time**

**A purple man came to a destroyed pizzeria (will be explained in chapter 5 hopefully) The purple man lifted pieces of concrete to look for the amnatronics for revenge. when he lifted one he saw Freddy lie there he grabs Freddy and takes him to the flashing generator. **

**When he arrives in a castle the men made him Templar as a sign because hes purple and he tampered with Freddy.**

There Foxy stood in front of the purple man himself foxy leaps with his sword in his hand ready to kill him for what happened.

**Note:I hope you enjoy this chapter tell if i need improvements or change it just PM or leave a review and have a good time!**


	5. Chapter 5 Toy pirates!

Foxy hit the purple man causing him to bleed heavily but he didn't care and swung at Foxy then he dodged and tackled the evil man and fell out through the window and into sea. Foxy looked around as he couldn't see the purple man in the waters then he noticed a British ship was leaving the fort zone Foxy then got out of the waters and went to the ship as he waited for the crew.

**Castle purple**

"Darn it he was powerful this time but next fight I will have his head hanged for my room!"Shouted the purple man as he sat down at his throne

"I'm sure you'll get him master"Said Freddy bowing down to his master

"Its bad enough there is a wanted pirate now another?!"Shouted the purple man

"What do you mean master who was the first one?"Asked Freddy confused

"Marionette and the toy gang plundering my trade ships and destroying my forts!"Replied the purple man

**Back to pirate fort**

"Foxy there is another pirate around that no one trusts Marionette and his 'Puppet of the sea'" The captain told Foxy

Foxy looked to sea and saw a island with a another pirate ship docked there Foxy wandered if the Marionette is there.

"Dock there immediately!" Shouted the captain as the three ships docked by and noticed a row of ships and one big powerful ship bigger than the captains ship and any British ships 'he saw'

Foxy read the big ships name "Puppet of the sea" Foxy gulped of what might happen at the pub/bar. As the crew walked up the stone stairs following the signs they arrived at the pub/bar and saw some toy like amanatronics that looked like Foxy but was white and a girl, one was Freddy but with 'make up', one looked like Bonnie but was blue smaller and had makeup he was a boy like Freddy and the other like chica but slimmer with make up then other one was a little boy like thing with a propeller on his bandanna then there was the Puppet.

"What are you doing here!?"Said Marionette slamming his rum on the table.

"You got a problem!"Said the captain turning around to face Marionette.

The captain walked to Marionette and slammed his rum against his head Marionette got his balance back and swiped his rum against the captains face. The captain pulled out his sword and so did Marionette and soon the fight begun.

"STOP!"Foxy shouted stopping the two children

"We are both pirates why cant we work together to stop the Templar killing the pirates?!"Foxy said

"He is right"Said the captain shaking the Marionettes hand

"We are stronger together!"Shouted Marionette as everyone cheered

"Whats your name pirate?"Asked Marionette

"Foxy sir"Replied Fox

**Somewhere around 9 ****pm**

The jolly pirates danced near the fire drinking rum, singing and messing around Mike showed the pirates break dancing as Chica showed them the ROBOT while Bonnie was playing the guitar with 2 other crew members Foxy break danced with Mike. The toy amnatronics danced also captain and Marionette were singing it was a nice night. The pirates visited the hotel for a sleep.

**Morning sucka**

Foxy awoke as the others still slept he walked downstairs and outside in the sand he saw the fire was putout and their ships are still there then he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned around it was mike Foxy sighed in relief.

"Woke up early?" Mike asked

"Yeah" Replied Foxy

Foxy caught his attention to a bottle he ran up to the waters and swooped up the bottle with a letter inside

"Dear 'Pirate hopefully' I am stuck in prison I managed to throw this to sea please help me from Phone guy"Read Foxy

Foxy ran up to the captain awaking the whole crew Foxy showed him the letter and in a minute they were off.


	6. Chapter 6 The man himself

**In prison mate**

Phone guy sat on his bed and was bored and sat there for seconds to minutes to what it seemed like hours.

"I know I will prank call someone oh no I can't"Said Pg sadly as he heard a canon fire and broke one of the towers.

**For an image of phone guy in my story here is a picture **

Pg stood up to see three pirate ships, he knew his savior will come he danced as he heard the bell being rang by a guard as he opened the cells and escorted them to the backup ship. Pg needed to leave so he slipped out of the line and ran to the front waving and shouting to see one of the ships heading to him and the other ships were destroying the prison. Foxy leaned out of the ship lending a hand to Pg as he grabbed him and pulled him up.

"Foxy oh god don't kill me!" Whimpered Pg as he stepped back in fear.

"Don't worry Mike taught us the good way"Said Foxy

"Mike your alive!"Said Pg in excitement

Mike waved at Pg as he fired the cannons. In an hour or so they took down the prison it crumbled down.

"Such a good sight men!"shouted the captain all the men were amazed on such destruction that was brought to them. Pg looked at the calm amanatronics "wheres Freddy?" Asked Pg

Mike rubbed his neck"Yeah he is an enemy who is trying to kill us and he is a Templar" Replied Mike

"What that serial killer nearly killed me I was lucky to hit him in the face with a pipe and get out at 6 Am!" Said Pg in fear

"Oh yeah night 4 I thought you died and some of your advice wasn't helpful and you lied to me on night one!" said Mike angrily

"Sorry" Pg shrugged

"Where now?" Asked Pg

"Pirate fort" Replied Foxy at the mast

" I see you are a true pirate"Said Pg

"Yep my dream come true" Foxy smiled

**#Pirate fort**

The ships were docked and the crew celebrated as a letter was sent by the mail ship. Captain took the letter and looked at it.

"Dam it! Mates were heading to Akajellana prison!" Said captain

"What again!?" Said Foxy

**Prison Akajellana son!**

The crew set off the prison was far and had better defense than the previous one. The Templar's knew they were arriving as they knew you capture a pirate the others come. Freddy checked everything so it will last the attack.

"I will make my master proud!" Said Freddy to himself

**Foggy night 11 Pm**

Soon enough Freddy could see three ships in the fog.

"Fire!" Shouted Freddy as the towers fired at the three ships one was hi and had to dock at the beach not far from the prison. Foxy growled the fight began Foxy docked and scaled the walls looking for Freddy he looked in the prison and saw Scott waving.

"Who are you?" asked Foxy

"I'm Scott I created you amanatronics but Freddy captured me I think he was reprogrammed" answered Scott

Foxy broke the gate and Scott thanked him as he headed for the ship.

**Sorry for the long wait we have family problems and the story is short I will carry on daily I hope you enjoy Scott and Phone Guy see you in the next story.**


	7. Chapter 7 The purple story

**Note: Hello I am very sorry of the lack of chapters so this one will be a big one this covers Purple guy's hate I hope you enjoy**

The strange purple man sits in his throne twiddling with some gold he knew about the attack and the escaped prisoners especially Scott and Pg he despised them and needles. He sat there as a memory appears in his head.

**Before 1987 when they were kids**

Vincent was a normal school boy he was very smart but no one likes him he had no friends (he was not purple for now) Vincent sat on the sofa as his mum came in.

" Why aren't you playing outside with your friends?" asked his mother as she placed a plate of freshly baked chocolate chipped cookie.

" Mum I have no friends as knowledge is more important" Replied Vincent as he cleaned hi glasses.

Scott was his neighbor and across the street lived Jeremy the big brother of Mike who was a baby and next to that has Pg live known in this story as Kyle they play outside Scott's house and since Scott's dad owns the pizzeria they get to play with the toy amanatronics before 12. Vincent tried to be friends but Jeremy makes fun of him phone guy/Kyle makes jokes about his mum and Scott tries to beat him up. ( they are all 15 but mike is 10) Not long after Vincent got an invitation to Freddy's pizzeria it was from Scott.

"Maybe they want to be friends!" said Vincent in excitement he showed his mother after.

The invite said to come at 8:30 right after closing time to 11:30. Vincent stepped out of the car with his mum and they both walked in to see the amanatronics playing with Scott and his friends and the mums talking and the dad of Scott sorting paperwork in the office. Vincent ran to Scott.

"Hey glad you made it lets be friends yeah you want to play hide and seek with us Mangle and Freddy are counting" asked Scott. (mangle is all fixed up)

"Yeah!" replied Vincent.

Then the whole group hid as Freddy and Mangle finished counting. Vincent ran to the parts room to see a broken 'less cute' Freddy and a purple no face Bonnie with a no handed open mouth Chica and a half done male fox. They all hid in shame and tried not to scare the boy as Vincent hid in the lockers.

"What are we gonna do this kid can't be here?" whispered Freddy

"I don't know" whispered Bonnie then Chica moved an arm by accident as Vincent ran screaming he tripped into a purple goo puddle and ran straight to T Freddy.

" WILL YOU STOP SCREAMING!" shouted T Freddy as Vincent cried and the parents shocked.

"Freddy what did you do!" said chica hugging Vincent Mr Fazbear took Freddy to the parts room to talk.

In a week Vincent was rushed to the emergency hospital

"He is lucky to be alive he will be purple for his life and have whit eyes with no pupils also he will surfer a horrible mental condition keep a look out on him and get him away from any children or people who anger him OK"

" Yes doctor thank you" said Vincent mum

**7 years later Vincent is 22 it's 1987 before the bite of 87**

Vincent hated Scott and his friends and those evil amanatronics Vincent applied a job as night watchman at the pizzeria. Vincent went to each amanatronics and tampered with them especially foxy who was fully built and has his own show the amanatronics would act crazy at night. Vincent then quit and Pg/Kyle took the job as day and night.

**The morning 1 hour before the bite**

Pg took his seat as the kids ran in then in a hour Pg saw a girl climbing onto the pirate cove stage he ran to the mother

" mam she shouldn't be up their it is to dangerous!" Said Pg

"Let her up their the fox isn't doing anything bad" Said the mother

"Look mummy his face is all weird his hook looks stupid!" said the little girl seconds later Foxy did it everyone panicked the girl fell foxy was shocked and the others too while Vincent just smiled he loved murder of a child.

Foxy was put down in his cove with his bloody broken jaw. Pg quit after the week with his payment and applied to be a night guard phone helper for what horror he witnessed at night then Jeremy became night guard for a week and died. The pizzeria was closed down.

**19 some thing oh heck the time based around fnaf 1**

Mike aplied as night guard blah blah blah Skip the murder of the five children ( I told it in previous chapters) The amanatronics always tried to kill Vincent but failed and Mike taught them the good way.

**Back to now**

Vincent shook his head and thought to kill Scott and turn the Pizzeria to a horror attraction (Fnaf 3!)

**I will continue daily chapters see you on Tuesday! this counts as Monday chapter don't complain just DEAL WITH IT Tuesday will be next then I will carry on daily until then BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Sup this story is getting lots of positive views and I am very thankful this chapter continues with the story the prison invasion if you want I can put more like memory chapters but now enjoy PEACE! **

**Back at castle purple**

"Again! you failed me my prisoners are now the my enemy's they could ruin the whole plan if you fail me once more ill turn you into scrap and make gun out of you you understand!"shouted the purple leader

Freddy keeled down "Yes my master I have a plan but I need permission and help"

**Back at pirate fort **

Foxy slept on his bunk as how tired he is he just wanted sweet peace and quiet.

"WAKE UP!" shouted Bonnie in Foxy's now death ear.

"WHAT! CANT YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING!" Foxy said in anger then he saw Bonnie sad.

"I'm sorry what do you need then?"asked Foxy checking his ear

Bonnie pulled Foxy downstairs to Foxy's surprise he saw...NOTHING just a plain room Foxy was about to go back to sleep as he thought 'Were is all the drunken men the shouting and screaming with chica stuffing herself with pizza and mike taking 37 bottles of rum. Foxy quickly looked outside the two ships were gone his still there then Foxy looked up at the fort defense area 'good' foxy thought to himself defense is still there but where is everyone else Bonnie called over Foxy.

"What now!?" said Foxy Bonnie pulled out some cards and his pirate pocket money 'from doing work you can use them at the shops at the different places to get better weapons or RUM!' Foxy pulled his bag out Foxy does need some good ol' coins second later Bonnie vs Foxy happened while waiting for the crew.

**1 hour later**

"Ha I won!" Bonnie scooped up the money he knew Foxy needed it so he gave it back "We'll call it a draw" Bonnie gave Foxy the money back at got them both a bottle of RUM!

Foxy played more cards for the fun of it then like 7 hours later when Foxy was asleep Bonnie crept to the door and opened it to let the crew inside they slowly went up and put the ... down on the tables and went to sleep.

**MORNING**

**Foxy woke up with the crew gone.**

"THEY'RE STILL NOT BACK YET!" Foxy said to himself he went downstairs to meet with a surprise.

"SURPRISE AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" shouted the whole crew Foxy was astonished with such a view he saw a coconut cake and presents on the table he loved it and then the...

**Note: this may be shorter the expected but I want the next chapter a surprise I hope you enjoyed see ya tomorrow episode**


	9. Chapter Update Suprise

Hey guys I'm back (Finally) I had a lot of work and my computer broke and it corrupted my data but I'm finally back and I have a big update.

I am starting a new story (I will start carry on with my previous story) I have a new timetable:

My Five Nights At Freddy story every Saturday if I fail on the date I will publish it on the next day. Oh yeah when I said Saturday it counts as today so keep on lookout.

New story every Sunday, I will keep it a secret also I will publish the first chapter tomorrow .

Thanks for supporting me so far its great and is the only thing motivating me to continue if my fnaf story didn't get that support I would of forget about it. See Ya Guys Later ;)


	10. Chapter 9 The gifts

**I'm back and sorry for the wait I made an update chapter you should see and now back to the story.**

" Wow thanks guys!" Said foxy trying to hold his girly scream of joy**.**

"No problem Foxy you be like a family to us and I have a surprise for you foxy" Said the captain getting something out of the storage room.

"Really!" Asked Foxy

"Yeah!" "You get to clean the toilets for now on what a surprise eah" Said captain handing the plunger, mop and the poop scooper.

"As long as its not me I'm not arguing" The phone guy said slowly walking out of the room.

Bonnie grabbed Phone guy by the collar and said "You can be the animatronic toilet cleaner and boy oh boy we make a mess " Bonnie pushed Phone guy in the line to give Foxy the presents.

"But I forgot to get Foxy a present" Whispered Phone guy into Bonnies ear.

"What!?" "I thought he was your favourite animatronic you said so on the voice message to Mike" Bonnie whispered back

"Oh sorry its not my fault I was but in prison across the creepy lady who always forgets to use the leaf to clean up her 'mess' all I got in my cell was a bucket a pile of poison ivy leaves and a ant nest for a pillow. I had a hard time to get foxy a present." " also do you have sheet of paper and a pen?" Asked Phone guy.

"Yes but why?" Said bonnie handing him the paper and pen.

"I'm giving Foxy a free ship wash gift card as a present" Replied Phone guy.

"What! You might as well give him an IOU instead" Said Bonnie.

"Good idea Bonnie thanks" Said Phone guy joyfully.

"I was being sarcastic!" Said Bonnie face palming.

Chica was next "Here Foxy I hope you like it" said Chica handing over the gift. Foxy opened it "Wow Chica a crossbow thanks I thought you cant get them here? Said Foxy

"Hand crafted" replied Chica as she went to join the party.

Bonnie was next "Happy birthday and here you go bro I hope you like it" said bonnie handing the gift over to foxy

"Sweet how did you get hold of this?" Asked Foxy putting his jewel cutlass away

Phone guy was next he took a deep breath and went to foxy "Happy birthday and here you go bye!" Phone guy said running to the kitchen. Foxy took a look at the paper and read it. 'Happy birthday Foxy sorry for not getting you a present and yes this is an IOU Bonnies idea not mine anyways meet me at banned cove on the other side of the island I will be on the coastline.

Mike was next "Happy birthday and here you go I hope you like it" said mike as he went off. Foxy opened the present in it was an envelope, A special pirate hat worn by a famous pirate and a picture of foxy and mike as a kid back then in the pizzeria. Foxy was tearing up in joy.

The captain was next "Happy birthday laddie and don't worry your not cleaning the toilets that was a joke everyone knows that's Phone guys job" Said the captain.

" thanks captain I like the golden watch" said foxy.

"Wait that thing is called a watch? I just found it in the bin outside the market and thought it was cheap gold. Anyways glad you like it" said the Captain.

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
